With the continuing increase in the number of electrical devices, such as appliances, computers, and other peripherals in residences and offices, there is a continuing need to provide additional electrical outlets for powering these devices.
The traditional method of increasing the number of outlets is by installing additional electrical wiring behind the wall surface and wiring in additional electrical boxes. The problem with this approach is that it typically involves tearing up a substantial amount of wall surface that subsequently must be repaired, including reinstalling wallboard and repainting, replacing wallpaper or equivalent wall coverings, and similar repairs.
Although prior art electrical outlet raceway systems have been proposed, they typically are provided with electrical cords with integral receptacles. The electrical cords with the integral receptacles are of specific lengths, thereby limiting the flexibility of the installer to create an electrical outlet raceway that meets the customer's needs. Being of pre-manufactured lengths, the prior art electrical cords typically require the installer to either have on hand a quantity of cords of various lengths or force the installer to fold the cord back on itself in order to adjust the length to fit the desired outlet location thereby leading to wastage and inefficient use of components.
Additionally, although prior art electrical outlet raceway systems have been proposed for high voltage devices, with the proliferation of low voltage devices such as communications jacks for cable television and surround sound, it would be beneficial to provide accommodations for connection of low voltage devices to the raceway system.
Accordingly, there is a need for an electrical outlet raceway system that eliminates the need for specialized electrical cords with integral receptacles. There is also a need for an electrical outlet raceway system that will accommodate both high and low voltage devices. The electrical outlet raceway system should be modular to enable an installer to configure the raceway to fit the requirements of a particular location and need, including providing the desired amount of electrical outlets and low voltage connections at the preferred location and spacing on a wall.